Befallen
by Strife21
Summary: Vincent never knew he would be able to care again, until the life of a special friend becomes corrupted. Very AU. Ooh.. guess what VT fans? . this for you
1. ~Prologue~

~Chapter One: Prologue~ 

She was too far away now.. I can't reach her. The whole problem has been driving me on and on to the brink of madness. 

It was a devastating... cruel punishment for a woman of her kind..   
A woman as rare as her... 

From the time I met her, she had always been a ray of sunlight, in the whole group, to my eyes. A ray so bright, it would still flicker brightly in the night. Brighter than any star.   
And now she flickers dim... to her end almost. Yet still in her innocent eyes, she looked as if her light may shine on. 

How cruel has fate been to her.   
First the breaking of her heart..   
now this? 

Couldn't her fate be more destructive to her soul? 

I eye her from across the room, watching her idly trace the rings of the wooden end table, yearning to learn their meaning, why they were made, and why were they there. I couldn't stand it.. the pathetic shield that had clasped around her mind, blocking her of her most precious times. It was out of my power to end it all for her.. if only it were that easy. 

My eyes followed her as she began to fiddle the small vase of flowers on the end table, smiling friendly at them, her eyes glimmering with astonishment. 

"How pretty!" she exclaimed softly, "Do you have more, Vincent?" her serene face flushed slightly of pink as she leaned over the end table to smell the delicate petals of the blood-red rose. 

In my mind entered a vision of a child who would most likely say something as that, and pity for her washed over me. 

"They grow outside." I replied, not disturbing my gaze to her. 

I watched her turn to me with confusion.. she had so much confusion nowadays.. 

"Grow?" she asked softly, quirking her eyebrows in a matter of wonder. 

Pity washed over me again. I exhaled under the broad band of cloth covering my mouth, "I'll explain later." 

"Oh.." she looked to her feet, occasionally shuffling her short yellow sun dress around the tops of her knees, "I'll stop asking now." 

Guilt. 

"No, it's okay." I tried to reassure as comforting as I can, but the woman sat down on the couch across me, staring still at her feet. 

Pity. Guilt. Pity. Guilt... 

"Do you... Why.." she stuttered out, moving her eyes carefully to me, "Who are you... really?" 

I gazed at her eyes.. _Worry. Confusion. Hopelessness.___

"A friend," I replied and gave a nod, "I am a friend." 

"Oh." another from her. She returned her gaze back to her feet. After her eyes noted the floor below them, she leaned forward to trace the marble patterns of the floor in silence. 

Pity. Guilt. Pity. Guilt... 

"Are you hungry? Would you like to eat?" I casually asked after noticing our silent communion not to mention the dusky skies outside. 

Her eyes snapped back to me..   
_Confusion.._   
and kept still until she looked as if realization had finally struck her. 

"Yes, please." she answered softly, following me up on her feet. 

I moved an arm to her, indicating that she should head out the door before me. She moved to the door, watching my gaze nervously. She stopped suddenly when she was halfway out and reached to tuck a strand of her chocolate hair behind an ear before muttering. 

"I'm sorry.. I forgot what that meant for a while." 

I nodded, understanding her case, "It's okay, Tifa." 

She briefly smiled then.. the beautiful way she carried her happiness.. before walking out the door and to the kitchen.   
~ 

A/N: Wierdish prologue.. Anyways, in case you haven't caught on.. it's a Tifa/Vincent fic. Tifa right now has amnesia because of reasons that will be explained later. So this is pretty short.. it's just a small teaser. So..did I get you to 'crave' for more? 

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine! >. all you should know that!   



	2. Outside the walls

~Chapter Two: Outside the walls~ 

The abundant supply of cool air in the summer nights seem to bring many people out into the small star covered town. I would hear them as late as 11 at night, gleefully flattering families and neighbors. Kids, even, would be outside as late as that; running about their yards with other neighbor kids. 

I guess the people of Nibelheim has greatly appreciated they're lives in this world. After the struggle to save this world from Sephiroth and the meteor, I doubt any person in this world now hold their lives in vain. 

"Sometimes I would see these 'things' flying outside," a gentle humming voice broke my trance to the small children hopping around near the mansion gates. Turning to the speaker, I watched her peer through the thick glass windows. 

"They flash light; yellow light," she lifted a graceful finger to the glass, pointing to a presence of a firefly out on the window sill. 

"Fireflies," I told her. I heard her sigh deeply before leaning back to her posture. 

"Vincent, why can't we go outside at night? Or.. or ever?" she looked over to me with an overwhelmed look, begging me as if she was a troublesome daughter of mine, "I-I want to go.. out there." 

I stared at her, reading her emotion. It wasn't a stare meant to cause her voice to break. 

"I.. I want to see fireflies and red flowers," she pursued more, her eyes not ending their begging and the begging of her voice. 

My likely initiative was to clear to her that I was some demon of the night that people around this village did not want around, or rather, afraid to have around. But as I studied upon the look of her eyes, she was stating something of much more importance. 

I knew that she knew of the ever annoying holes in her memory. Tifa knew she had lost something, it was clear to her right after the incident. 

The incident.. an incident which was filled with so much irony. 

I wasn't there to witness it, but I knew the reason of the cause. 

The man she once called her 'closest friend'... Cloud...   
He had gone elsewhere, seeking for the dead Ancient to lay his peace on her death. He left Tifa in Rocket Town, asking her to not follow, but to wait. 

I could only imagine that Tifa had taken that command in more serious meaning. I could imagine she felt as if her role was to wait for the rest of life. Wait until she was recognized... 

Of course, with a strong willed person such as her, it's hard to keep her still in one place when her mind and heart is set towards another. 

Cid had told me that Cloud had a plan to visit every natural Mako distributor in the planet, and it was mentioned that his first visit was the mountains of Nibelheim and to the mako spring in the very center of the mountain caves. It was a plan for seeking the dead ancient for Cloud did not know where to start searching. 

Around a day after Cloud dispersed Rocket Town, Tifa followed, hoping to secretly track the ancient with her friend. I imagined she never tracked Cloud for she was found alone in the depths of Mount Nibel. 

She was found by a hiker who happened to visit the mako spring that day. He had found her below a 20 foot cliff; sprawled and bleeding. If it wasn't for that hiker's sudden desperation to visit the mako spring... Tifa would have died then and there. 

She was taken to the doctor in the town, who called me to tell me that a woman that I certainly knew was brought in. After the short description of the woman, I noticed it like a snap and hurriedly came to the doctor's clinic. It wasn't right for me to walk out through sunlight, exposing myself to the people who wish to never see me, but it was in my mind to investigate Tifa's case. 

I was there when she regained consciousness. 

I was there when she woke up and found everything to be skewed and new. 

Once she awoke, she knew nothing of me, of herself, of others. 

In her mind there was no people, no meaning... nothing. 

The doctor had told me that her brain had somehow shut off many fractions of her long-term and short-term memories. 

That day when I felt her eyes fall to me, I knew that she knew it also. 

That was two days ago... 

"Vincent, can I go outside please?" I heard her voice hesitantly, her body trembled slightly at perhaps my silent presence. 

Though it was clearly showing that Tifa had indeed forgotten most things, her will to have her ways has still stuck in her mind, "Okay, but I will go with you." 

The face she pulled then was probably beyond the highest point of happiness, "Okay," her voice carried a slight bounce, "Will you help catch those fireflies?" 

I stood up, my cape flapping to the marble floor beneath me as I nodded, "Yes." I was caught suddenly as a pair of arms were literally thrown around me, and for a second I stood rigid. 

I felt as I couldn't breath, as if the arms had completely surrounded my lungs and broken my breathing. 

Relief washed over me as I felt the arms lightly drop back down to the sides of the young woman, who in which I turned to carried an appreciative smile, "Thank you, Vincent." 

In my stupefy, I dumbly nodded to her and turned to head out to the front yard of Shinra Mansion and into the cool breeze of Nibelheim nights. 

I led her first to step out, and her step was more of a hop to semi new environment. She breathed in deeply as she touched the dark oak tree in the front, and without hesitation began to search of the elusive fireflies around the branches. 

Watching her with one eye and occasionally peering out the mansion gates, I glanced as the children had stopped their hopping and leaned over the gate's bars for a better look of who was present inside its walls. 

Tension came to mind; it would be difficult for me not to disappear right at the moment for the adults of this town, especially those who have children, are very sensitive to the thought of a demon living in the old Shinra Mansion. But it was odd that the children actually gave me a cheerful farewell as they were called to bed by their parents. At first I thought they were called because the parents found out, but finding the town's new clock tower striking to the midnight hour, it was common in the hour that the town go on home and succumb to sleep. 

"Tifa, you must go off to bed now. It is midnight." I quickly shifted my thoughts to her, who has now cupped her hands as she approached me. 

"Look, I caught one, and without your help," she opened her hands slowly and I peered down as my eyes caught a yellow flash of light. She wrinkled her nose as I lifted my eyes to her, "They smell kind of funny..." 

I felt a clogged feeling in my throat.. did I just want to let out a chuckle? 

I hurriedly cleared my throat before opening the entrance to the mansion for her, "Let it go, Tifa, and wash your hands. It's time to sleep." 

She lifted her cupped hands in the air and opened them, letting the firefly escape into the night, "Will we go outside tomorrow? I haven't seen those red flowers yet, Vincent." 

I nodded simply, "We will visit in the early mornings when the red flowers bloom." 

"Bloom..." her voice carried a sympathetic tone, and her eyes lowered, "You will tell me what they all mean.. right?" 

To her pain, I bared with her my heart. Simple, purely innocent things she questioned about or spoke of always caused me to take it as my duty to do what I can. 

"I will do what I can," I answered truthfully, and recollected that they were to visit Rocket Town in four days, "We will be visiting close friends in a few days.. and I will help you through then and whenever I am needed still." 

Her face contained a short amount of thrill as she stared at me guiltily, "I hope I'm not getting in your way..." 

I was shocked at her statement, knowing that she was not an any burden at all, "It's my duty... as a friend. You bring no trouble to me, Tifa." 

She nodded, still hesitant. I placed my right hand on her should then and watched as she fidgeted before looking up to me questionably. 

"Sleep now, Tifa. The red flowers wake quite early." 

She gave a curt smile before slowly walking through the mansion entrance. I gazed at her figure as she disappeared up the spiral staircase and wondered to myself of who I was then in her mind, for I just noticed who she was in mine.   


A/N: Wow.. I didn't imagine the amount of reviews.. I figured 4 or 5, but you know.. I do appreciate more (even for just a little bit). Thanks to all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More gaps will be filled in the next chapters, so stay tuned. ^-^ Domo! 

Disclaimer: You know.. after much thinking.. I still know I don't own it. 


	3. A call from a faceless friend

~Chapter Three: A call from a faceless friend~ 

Just as promised, we awoke early to see the flowers Tifa had been enthralled the other day to see. From the early hours of six to seven, she watched absorbingly as the roses near the mansion gates bloomed as the aura of fresh morning surrounded them. She asked questions, and of course I answered. 

I pitied her lacked questions... she spoke too much like a child. 

By nine in the morning, the quick breakfast we had was over with and as we were about to head to the library wing, a soft shrill ring of the phone in the hall caught my ear. 

It was Cid. 

"Hey Vince, how's Tifa?" 

"She's fine," I kept it simple. 

There was a pause before the man on the other line gave a wary sigh, "Listen, I called Barret up here yesterday.. he got here today.. and he's demanding that Tifa be sent over now." 

I gave it thought and found the message purely selfish, "What do you want me to do, Cid, turn into Chaos and fly her over there?" I let my voice dither into a slight annoyance. 

"Fuck no, Vince!" Cid shot back from the reciever, "I'm coming by there by this afternoon with the Highwind. Just calling to tell you to start packing." 

"Fine," I answered indifferently, "But I don't think it's a good idea for her to meet Barret. If he's being as demanding as he is now, he certainly won't help any if he's demanding to her." 

A groan was heard through the other line, "Shit Vince.. what do you want me to do? You know I can't fucking tell Barret something like that.. he'll go crazy on my ass!" 

"He can't demand anything of her, understand?" I made it clear. 

Another long pause hung between us before Cid began to speak softly, "Is it... Is it **that **bad?" 

The words seemed to repeat itself in my mind: was it bad? Should I detail him about the ways she would ask about little things... common things.. how she would always have the look of pure dumbfounded stare... how she would ponder or think things over when questioned about a simple matter.. how she would often speak as if she was a child... or speak as if her mind had always been corrupt. 

"No one can expect anything," I answered and noticed myself that my voice carried resent, "Nothing has opened in her mind yet.. no one can expect anything." 

My message was followed by an angered groan, "Fuck, man..." Cid let out before stringing it out with other colorful languages that had ever graced his tongue. 

"Alright Vince, get packed and I'll be there by late afternoon." Cid responded moments later, before hanging up on me without any other word. 

Letting the phone drop from my hands, I eyed it with a blank look; my mind wandered among many thoughts of the situation but never stopped to one problematic event to bother brooding over. 

"Vincent?" 

I caught the shaky voice to my left and I briskly turned to her with a snap of my neck. 

"Who was that?" she eyed me from a fair distance, behind the pivot of the corner in the hall. Her eyes were in the look of curiosity and I was also in the advent of curiosity as a tinge of fright was held in her wine colored eyes. 

"Are you having me taken away?" that was why she had the look of fright. 

I shook my head to her and reassured her, "No, that was Cid, the friend we were to visit three days from now. He says we must depart to his place tonight." 

"Oh.." she let out unsurely, "Are we going then?" 

I nodded to her, "We should start packing." 

She moved from her hiding and faltered to ask, "You... you and me right?" 

"Yes," I answered shortly, watching her with curious, blank eyes. She appeared relieved at my answer, and I wondered whether or not she thought I was abandoning her. I didn't bother to ask if this was true, instead and I asked if she needed assistance, "Would you like some help packing?" 

She shook her head quickly, "No, I think I can figure it out," she fidgeted before turning around to leave. Turning back to me, she tucked an unruly hair behind her ear before asking, "Vincent.. I heard you say that I 'haven't opened my mind yet'." 

I was surprised, shocked, still. I supposed she did not really know of her illness, or that she took the words as an insult, in which in turn I did not mean to do. It was a simple response and warning meant for Cid and the others. She must have noticed my lack of communication as I suffered to answer inside, as she spoke out again. 

"No, it's okay. I know you said it so that..--Mr. Cid was it?-- can understand that I can be a little.. confused from time to time." 

"Please, do not mean it as any burden to us, especially me," I told her truthfully, though her expression showed no change, she simply gave me a meek smile; I continued on, "Cid and the others will help you with anything. _I _will help you with anything. There is nothing to be ashamed of with confusion." 

"I know," she replied softly, cascading her head towards the floor, "I-I just wanted to let you know that," she moved her head up, "That I'll be trying. I'll be trying to remember." she gave a last nod and hurried off upstairs. 

I watcher her vivid movement, how her step seemed to skip as she hurried off. Was she so positive to remember her past? 

I had no doubt to think otherwise.   
  


A/N: To **theyreallyloveme** : I know you didn't mean to offend anybody, but if you haven't noticed that this fic is a Tifa/Vincent fic and you reviewed for the sake of dissing that couple. I found it inconsiderably rude to me and all my readers. I am sorry to bring this up, but think before you act first please. The fact that you stated Aeris/Vincent coupling is better than Tifa/Vincent coupling will certainly not change my mind about the couple, and I consider the review shameful and advertisive. Please do not do this again. Other's also, please understand from this. 

To my readers, I am sorry that you had to read this and that review. Please do not bring any other anger to the reviewer because I'm sure she didn't mean much from it. Thanks again. 

Disclaimer: Not mine.. still. 


	4. Mr Cid Highwind and his flying thingy

~Chapter Four: Mr. Cid Highwind and his flying..thingy~   


It was a quarter to 7, and dusk has already began to set in. The promise made by Cid that he would be in town tonight was met as I watched the scruffed-chinned man make his way towards the mansion gates, occasionally waving to fellow neighbors. 

He eased his way in, glancing around nervously for some reason I couldn't figure out. 

I walked out of the double doors and to the yard where I met him with a nod. 

"Cid," I shortly said. 

"Hey Vince," he sounded a bit scratchy, "So, ready to go?" 

I nodded again and turned around, "Tifa, let's go." 

I watched Cid's reaction as Tifa timidly made her way out with her bag, which I took in my hands as soon as she came nearby. Tifa seemed to be less anxious to meet Cid, though Cid cleared his throat a few times, an act that meant he felt somewhat uncomfortable. I decided, from what I saw, that it was time to properly introduce the two. 

"Tifa," I motioned to her, "This is Cid Highwind. He's the one who called this morning and the person we are supposed to visit." 

Though I thought Tifa would act miserably shy, she stuck out a hand and gave a friendly smile towards Cid, "Um.. hello Mr. Highwind." 

Cid took the offer of a handshake and also smiled back, shaking off his nervousness as he replied, "Hey Tifa, how you feelin'?" 

Their hands parted, "Good," Tifa replied back; the situation was going smoother than I thought. 

A few minutes, and a brief updating, we made our way out of the mansion grounds and through the center of the small town. The Highwind, which we took almost half the time we were searching to find Sephiroth around the planet, quietly hovered above a green patch outside the city; a long, thin rope tied it to the ground. I saw in Tifa's eyes, a look of awe and amazement. Instantly I knew she was going to ask... 

"What is that?" she mumbled, eyes wide and never leaving the large airship. 

"Cid's ship. The Highwind," I answered her, though my attention was now riverted elsewhere. I noticed as we walked, our fellow Nibelheim town folk were all outside there homes, eyes at our every move, and to my surprise, smiling. 

"The _Highwind_," cried the voice beside me, still in grand marvel, "It's so...so.. big!" 

I nodded silently, my eyes still scanning as to what the people of the town were up to. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I found out as soon as we reached the town gates where we met, whom I believe, the wife of the town's hotel owner. 

She was a middle aged woman, with short, blond hair and dull blue eyes, wearing a white, commoner's dress with a light blue apron over it's front. She smiled gratefully, almost proud as she spoke, "We, as a town, would like to wish you good luck, and may you," she referred to Tifa, "Find all that you've lost," she then turned to me, the same smile still on her lips, "We would like for you to know, Mr. Valentine, we will be here to pray for you and your friends. We would be willing to help with anything, as you all have done to us." 

The simple sentence made a cold shiver run up my spine, the tips of my fingers going suddenly cold. In my frustration to how my mind and body reacted, I simply gave a nod to her, in which in return she understood. 

"Thanks lady, we know who to ask when we need help now," Cid spoke out; I thanked him in my mind, "And thanks for your support." 

The woman gave a bow and stepped aside; Tifa waved farewell to her as she passed, utterly confused, no doubt, to what the woman had said to her earlier. 

As we stepped on the large airship, Tifa was excited, as I was the exact opposite. I let off on her own, wandering around the ship as we took off, and I stayed behind with Cid in the starboard where we stood behind the large viewing windows of the room, gazing at the town; hundreds of hands waving at us like a field of butterflies flapping the orange sun. 

"You froze up there for a minute," Cid began to say, not moving his eyes from the view of the people below, "Was that the first time they showed any care towards you or what?" 

I thought for my answer and shook my head, "No. They have. I just never noticed it before," it was true, the town hadn't been totally against me as soon as I took Tifa in, and even before then. I wondered, was my act of taking care of the Tifa shown them that I was truly not entirely an evil being? The towns people had made a real breakthrough, as far as how I've felt about them, and now I considered them to be trustworthy people whom I can safely call neighbors. 

"Ah, I see," Cid commented after a short while, I knew he was watching me ponder over the event, snickering at the matter for 'the silent one' had began to _feel_. 

"So the The Silent One is feeling a bit.... tranquil now, eh?" Cid gave a hearty laugh while I patted myself mentally from my correct guess of his action. 

I grumbled quietly, but didn't respond back. Cid kept his laughing, soon stopping as a pair of footsteps ran behind us. 

"Wow!" it was Tifa, sounding over excited. I faced her; she looked fully flushed in the face; her hair whip-lashed frantically around her back, and her short-hemed, white dress held skewed folds, "I was just up on the top, you know where we stepped up first? And I saw the people down below waving!" she pointed to the ground as she said 'people', "I waved back, and they all said 'Bye Tifa!', and I don't even know any of them!" 

Cid's round eyes happily, yet confusedly, watched the girl in her excitement and chuckled a few times. 

"Oh yeah! I saw clouds too!" Tifa raised her hands high up in the air, moving her head back to stare at their direction, "Billions of them when we started to raise higher and higher!" she placed her hands back down on her sides and turned to me shortly with a pout, "And I looked back down and everyone were small dots.... I got scared," her frown changed dramatically back into a smile, "It was great!" 

I gave an amused 'hmm', "It looks as though you enjoyed it," I stated, referring to her dress and hair, "Perhaps you should check more of the inside of the ship if you are afraid of being so high; the deck isn't such a great place to be if you are afraid of heights, other than that it gets very cold up there." 

She nodded, unsure, and asked, "Where else can I go? I only saw this one room with a big, long table like the one in the dining room at your house, Vincent, and that's all I found inside." 

Cid hurriedly called one of his ship men in the room, and directed the young man to Tifa, "Hey, take her to go see the Chocobos. You'll love the Chocobos, Tifa." 

"Oh," Tifa smiled at Cid and the man, "Thank you, Mr. Highwind," she commented as the young man happily escorted her out of the starboard. 

Cid turned to me, "She's still pretty shy around others, isn't she? As far as talking.." 

I nodded, "Of course Cid, she met you for the very first time minutes ago. Give her time to relax," Cid nodded, rubbing his chin anxiously about something else, something else I think may be very important to me. 

"What is it, Cid?" 

"Uh..." he gave a loud 'ahem', "Well, right now at the house Barret, his kid, Red XIII, and Yuffie are already there, like you asked. And I called Cait Sith yesterday also, he was in Midgar." 

I turned to him, expecting news that would greatly change our day, "And?" 

"And..." Cid continued hesitantly, "He called right after I called you... saying he told Cloud about it." 

I felt my head begin to pound in anger, either that or Chaos wanted out. It was our plan to not let Cloud into the problem, although he was a close friend of Tifa's. I felt, as well as others, that the problem was only brought up because of him and his stupidity to leave her. The others willingly agreed to keep him out, until Tifa restored all her memories. Unfortunately, that plan was now corrupted; Cait Sith eventually did not know of the plan. 

"Cait said he saw Cloud in a bar, in the Slums, and blurted out all about it," Cid sighed and covered his head with a hand, "He also told me that he and Cloud are rushing over and they're in Costa Del Sol as of now." 

I couldn't do anything else but grumble, and prefer not to speak any more of it. 

Cid seemed to understand that I was now silently thinking of what to do next, whether or not this news would cause a whole different problem other than Cloud would probably be more demanding than Barret, and Tifa's night would probably be more hectic and mind-boggling than expected. 

Finally, thinking that the whole new demise wasn't fated impossible, I decided to see what will happen when our ex-SOLDIER comrade shows up finding that he is unknown to Tifa, hoping the woman could take it if he became irrational, "Okay, a change of plans then. We'll see what happens."   
  


A/N: Thanks to all who reviwed and emailed me to continue! I'm very glad you liked and supported this fanfic, and of course I will continue to write ^_^. Thanks again! I appreciate the comments and compliments.   


Disclaimer: I still don't own it, I should just stop posting this up... 


	5. Strangers in Rocket Town

~Chapter Five: Strangers in Rocket Town~   


It had only taken us about three hours to get to Cid's hometown where our reunion was being held. From the deck I could see through the dark night with the help of two large spotlights from the ground, Shera, Yuffie, Nanaki, and of course Barret, along with many townspeople, speculating as the Highwind made its way towards the patch of ground. Tifa stood a foot nearby, leaning slightly as she gazed down at the people below. No doubt she did not know any of them, and no doubt was she nervous to meet them. 

But my mind wasn't set on their meeting, as I looked down on the dark green grass, I was grazing for a certain blond-haired man. Seeing the fact that I did not spot Cait Sith near the others, then the blond man may not be here as of yet. Relief washed over me as I realized the reunion may be smoother than the possiblities. 

Once the Highwind touched the ground, Shera and the others flocked to it's side where I helped Tifa off. She stepped up, quiet and observative, as the Yuffie came up to her, who had tears dangerously rimming her eyes. From how I know Yuffie, the Wutain can sometimes go overboard with emotions. I prepared myself for her sudden attack, and hoped Tifa had also. 

With one quick move, Yuffie had now thrown her arms around Tifa, and began to bawl, "Oh my gosh, Tifa!! I am so glad you are okay-ay-ay!" her sobbing created an odd, yet amusing clicking pattern as she elongated the last word of her sentence. 

Tifa, who was now utterly in disarray from the attack, held an expression full of confusion as well as fright. I came up silently to the sobbing Wutain, tapped her gently on the shoulder and asked if she could let the innocent girl go. 

"Yuffie, ahem, can you please give her some air?" I began to pry her off of Tifa, and she willingly followed, stepping away with tears streaking down her face. She muttered a soft apology to Tifa before her eyes welled-up once more, and before she could sob again, I raised my voice to start the greeting between Tifa and her unknown friends. 

Shera, Yuffie and the group, stepped up closer; surprisingly, Tifa shuffled her feet back nearer me, perhaps thinking that all would now pounce on her to give her a bone crushing hug. 

Tension was now growing between the two groups as Cid came down to join us. 

"Tifa," I turned to her then motioned to the others, "These are your friends. Those of which you have forgotten after what had happened to you." 

I could see Barret, Nanaki, and Yuffie turn to me in disappointment, perhaps concerned to the fact that I was straightforward to Tifa about her problem. Unknown to them, Tifa had already knew of her situation and had happily accepted, knowing inside her that she would someday overcome it. 

Tifa nodded silently, switching her view down the row of people who eyed her, and stopped in front of the view of Barret. I watched him shift in his position uncomfortably. I decided then to start the introduction with Barret. 

"This is Barret," I started, motioning a hand towards the dark, bulky man. Tifa looked over to me and nodded, looking unsurprised. 

"He...He was," she began to stutter and pointed a timid finger at him, "He was a leader, wasn't he?" 

Our small group stood in awe, same went for me. No sooner than a minute in the introduction did she begin to recollect a memory from her hidden past. The silence was then broken off with the start of Yuffie's loud wailing sob, and an arising whoop from Barret's rumbling voice. 

"I knew ya'd remember me!" he cried as he came by and patted her on the back, almost knocking her forward. 

Annoyed with his action, I stepped up between them and eyed Barret warnlingly, "Let's see if she can recognize the others, shall we?" As Barret had almost always had done when lectured or spoken against, he grumbled angrily before stepping away to let me finish but was more than happy to receive a shy 'Hi Mr. Barret' from Tifa's lips. 

I moved Tifa's attention to the cat-like member on four legs, "This is Red XII. You can also call him Nanaki," she immedietly went on her knees to take a better look at Nanaki, spectating the first unhuman creature she had ever seen. 

Nanaki offered her a paw to shake, and she quickly took it, "Hey Tifa, hope your trip here was fun for you," Tifa smiled at him in amazement as he spoke; Nanaki just gave a soft chuckle, "Don't have to say anything right now, you can ask me anything later." 

Tifa nodded, a little too much from how I saw it, "O-okay. Oh yeah, hello Mr. Nanaki," she quickly said and stood up to meet Shera as I introduced her. 

"This is Shera, Cid's wife," I can see from the corner of my eye, Cid's face flushing a soft pink; Shera must have noticed it also as she giggled. 

"Tifa, I'm so glad you came over! We were all worried about you!" Shera came to her with a brief and gentle hug. 

"Um, thank you Mrs. Highwind," Tifa blushed a bit when smiling. 

"Please," Shera noted, "Call me Shera, hun." 

Tifa nodded nervously as I introduced her to the last of our small group, "Of course, the one who had just about mauled you is Yuffie," I received a glare from the Wutain, though it didn't last long as her attention came back to Tifa. 

Yuffie brushed off some of her tears away and hugged Tifa, this time with no force, nevertheless Tifa seemed prepared as she stood rigid, "I am so sorry for surprising you like that, Tiff," Yuffie began to say as she stepped back from the hug, "I was just so relieved to have you here, alive!" 

"It's okay Ms. Yuffie," Tifa smiled nervously; I imagined she did not have much else to say. 

After the little introduction, Shera had gathered us all up in her home where dinner was fixed up for us. And so we sat, in Cid's now large kitchen (they had fixed it over the summer), eating the delicious food Shera had cooked. 

Amidst the anxiety-filled evening for Tifa, she seemed to be doing a wonderful job trying to remember this and that by talking in the conversations held between her and the others. Barret had began to boast about how good Tifa's cooking was before, and Tifa shyly denied it and claimed that if she so much as try to cook a simple dish it would burn. Others began to boast about all her abilities before, and I sat and watched a whole new light in Tifa's face as she learned of her past. She didn't seem regretful or disappointed about what she could do a year ago, instead delighted to know at one time she was able to do it. 

Beside the thought of the Highwind home being filled with an enjoying air, my mind was set to the minute the spike-haired man would bust through the doors of the house. My eyes darted towards the door from time to time, trying the spot the exact time the Highwind's delighted air would collapse. 

Before long, dinner was over and done with and all of us retired to the living room. Tifa sat in the middle of Yuffie and a curled Nanaki on one long couch; Barret, Cid, and Shera sat on the other one across it, while I stood near the door, guarding it with the feeling that the intruder was near. 

The room became more talkative than it was in the kitchen, and Tifa seemed to be more relaxed now as Yuffie told her of their funny times together. She was even more comfortable to ask Nanaki of what specie he was, and Nanaki gladly explained. There was more resurfacing of memories and boasting in the room, which lasted for about a good hour until midnight struck, and a new visitor arrived. 

It was quick, and it became quiet as the door was hurled open; an angry young man stood between its doorways, face pale, contorted into a mixture of rage and desperation. 

I faced him as he looked over to me, demanding as to where Tifa was at. I remained silent, all the while blocking his view behind me. It wasn't uncommon when his temper rises violently as he grabbed hold of my hidden collar and pulled. It was stupid of him, of course, seeing as how I was much taller than he would ever be, but I made no notion to think it bothered me. 

"Where is she?!" he spat, I almost pitied him for I saw in his eyes, guilt. He deserved it though. He scanned the room, trying to see if she was indeed here, but the others stepped up behind me, also blocking his view. I was about to tell him to step outside for a while when a familiar hand grasped my right arm. Tifa stood behind me, peeking past my right shoulder; unfortunately I drew attention to her as I looked at her hand over my arm. 

Cloud had immedietly let my collar go as his Mako-eyes slid over to the Tifa's half-hidden face, "Tifa! What happened to--" he had tried to move towards her but stopped midstep as Tifa ducked behind me more; I could feel her hand gripping my arm. It was unmistaken that she felt Cloud as a threat. I stepped up, fully blocking her as I diverted Cloud's attention back to me. 

"I suppose Cait had already explained the situation here?" I asked, eyeing him with an uncaring expression; frankly I didn't think so highly of him right now. 

He nodded lamely, "But, she's here. She can't have-" 

"-lost her memories?" I interrupted, "It's why she is here, in order for us to help her remember. I'm sure Cait also explained that acting rash is not allowed." 

"Vincent, is he a friend?" Tifa had began to ask, peering over my shoulders once more. I didn't answer her, instead I looked over to Cloud as if to ask him the same question. 

Cloud gave a sigh, turning back to Tifa as realization struck him that she had in fact lost many of her memories. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair as he spoke to her, "Yes I am, Tifa. I'm... I'm sorry if I scared you." 

I could feel her body shift a little ways back, "But why did you try to hurt Vincent? He didn't do anything wrong..." her words seemed to have punctured something in my chest, and I can feel something flooding inside. A warm flattered feeling maybe? I ignored it. 

Cloud's eyes lowered more into desperation, looking as if he had lost something he had always had with him; no doubt that statement was true. He didn't speak after; loss for words, and I knew I had to talk to him. 

"Tifa, I want you to go with Yuffie to put your stuff in your room," I tried to turn to her but she followed me like a shadow, trying to shield Cloud's view of her. Cloud's morality, on the other hand, lowered as he watched her avoid his eyes. 

Tifa looked up at me, looking concerned for me to be alone with the blond man, "No, but what if--" I shook my head in mid sentence and her brows creased into more concern, "Well, are you going to stay overnight with me in my room? I really don't want to stay by myself." 

It really wasn't the time to ask me to share her room with her tonight, even so the timing was bad as not even a foot in front of me stood a man who carried a loving care for her. 

"I'm sure Yuffie can stay with you," I turned to Yuffie who nodded and took hold of Tifa's arm, moving her to the hall towards the rooms Shera and Cid had available for us all. Tifa wasn't so willingly abiding as Yuffie pulled her away; she kept looking at me in worry. What's she have to be worried about? Cloud was no match against me. 

I watched the two women leave the room and turned back to the new visitor, "We need to talk outside with you, Cloud," he nodded approvingly. We stepped outside accompanied by Barret, Cid, and Nanaki (Shera wanted to clean up the kitchen and join Yuffie and Tifa), and I mentally prepared to fight an arguement that I know will eventually rise.   
  


A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews ^_^! I **had **to get another chapter up for you guys! More soon, I promise. 

Also: Yes, I made Shera and Cid married ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Nope, still Squaresoft. 


	6. His name is Cloud

~Chapter Six: His name is Cloud~ 

As we made our way outside of Cid's home, a question came to mind as I noticed that our other visitor was missing. I turned to Cloud, who had disbelief written all over his face. After the event inside the home, it must have been hard for him to believe his best friend did not know him. Not that I cared if he was sad. Call me cold-hearted, bastardly, but the man got this one coming for him. 

"Where is Cait Sith?" I asked; he answered back without looking at me, 

"He's at the city gate. Didn't want to be there when I broke in," he replied softly as we began to walk towards the Rocket Town entrance. 

Cait stood a good distance away ahead of us, and as we neared him, he held up his hands on top of his head in a cowardly pose, "Ah! I'm sorry Vincent! Please don't hurt me!" 

I ignored the ignorant puppet and turned back to Cloud as I spoke, "How much do you know of this situation?" 

"Whatever Cid told Cait is what Cait told me," he still hadn't turned to me, instead transfixed on the quiet fields outskirts of town, "She got into an accident and she's lost her memories." 

Barret across me gave a gruff scoff, "Got in an accident when she was followin' ya!" he exclaimed; I was took his claim unappreciatively even though it was true. 

Cloud turned to him, fury evident in his eyes of blue-green, "Are you saying I did this?!" 

"Why'dja leave her, stupid?!" 

"Enough," I had to stop their senseless fight, "Both of you need to stop it. And Barret, refrain from talking and let me handle it," Barret looked at me disdainfully but nevertheless abided my will for his mouth shut. I gave a quiet sigh, before speaking to Cloud once more. 

"Suppose I should fill you in then. After all, you still deserve to know," I saw him turn to me with a gaze mixed with guilt and resent, hinting maybe that he had caught my blame towards him, though he still gave me a nod to proceed, "She was found below a cliff in the Nibelheim Mountains, evidently bruised, unconscious; the doctor said she may have fallen, though reasons why was inconceivable. We guessed she may have been attacked by a large monster, and mistook her step. I was called by the clinic in Nibelheim where she was placed, and Tifa was unconscious for one whole day before she awoke with no memory in mind. She woke up about 4 days ago." 

It was first quiet, no sooner was it broken by the cat-like puppet, "So you don't know why she fell?" I simply nodded to him as he stared at me in wonder. It was quiet again for some time before he spoke up once more, "Vince, can I go see her?" 

"She's in Cid's with Yuffie and Shera," I pointed him towards Cid's house and he gave a farewell before hopping off. 

Once more, silence dominated our group of men. 

"She was... following me?" I was surprised as Cloud began the spark of the conversation, "Why was she following me? Didn't I tell her not to follow me?" 

I could see Cid and Barret, and even Nanaki, groan at Cloud's words. I knew the man who attracted the attention of Tifa and the Cetra was a little slow in the head as far as hints constantly hitting him on the side of his spike-haired skull. Literally. It was almost annoying for me to watch the man not react to both or any of the women's readable hints. Childish and stupid, was what Cloud was. Great leader, but lacked so much in communication with others and reading his own friends. 

"You think she'd listen to anything you say against her will to want to follow you?" Cid began to retort and shook his head, "You knew the gal for a longer time and you couldn't even pick up on this!" 

"Moron," Barret commented, breaking my request to close his mouth. 

Cloud had now lost his will to even say anything back and I could see him wanting to shrivel into a small ball before forcing himself in a dark hole. By now I had in fact grown sympathy for the man, and it bothered me. Though I blamed him for Tifa's despair, he was not deserving ridicule for he was an element that I knew was important in order for Tifa to fully recover. I didn't believe in feeling jealousy for it was one of the sins which caused me my lifetime supply of nightmares, yet I felt it as I scanned over the relationship of who Cloud is to Tifa. I knew Tifa had loved him, and he was blinded by the Cetra's death to even notice her devotion to his time spent with her. But I believed that if Tifa spent more of her time with this man, that her recovery of her lost memories would be more faster than it could ever be with the others... or me. 

"Listen, Cloud," I made him focus his attention to me, "Since you are here, your role will be her best friend, as you were before this incident," 

'_Best friend before this incident.._.' I thought suddenly of the irony behind it all. Was he such a good friend to leave her, only to have her follow him in frustration for the role she was in this life, and have her suffer when eyes opened the next day and nothing made sense? 

However, I didn't speak the irony, instead I continued, "As Cait had warned you before, acting rash in prohibited. You can't force her, understand? Or I'll have you taken out." 

He nodded at me solemnly; he looked as if he was ready to help her. I, in turn, did not feel very pleased with my commands. Sudden rejection entered my mind and I began to worry about Cloud taking all of Tifa's comfort and safety, as she depended on me before. 

I chose to ignore it, however, repeating to myself that jealousy will not show face in any of my actions. 

"It's a little late, I'm sure you both can get a decent introduction in the morning. I hope you don't mind," Cloud gave a brief nod, a little disappointed, otherwise his expression was unreadable. We walked back towards Cid's house; all of us silent as we trudged through the quiet town. When we reached the house, Cait had already chosen to sleep on one of the long couches in the living room, and Shera had just come out the hall where the rooms where located. She looked relieved to see us, and especially relieved to see me as she was given a message from Tifa. 

"She wants you to stay with her tonight. She says she doesn't want anyone else," Shera looked quite tired; they must have had a long talk to try to convince Tifa to accept the room with Yuffie, "Sorry, we couldn't seem to change her mind." 

"I understand," I replied and made my way to the room as Shera moved out of the way and pointed out where she was. 

I entered the fourth door on the right and found Tifa sitting with her knees to her chest, looking very pouty, and Yuffie, who turned to me with a shrug. As I came near, Yuffie had stood up, looking hopeless and moved aside. 

"Tifa, why not share a room with Yuffie?" I asked as I looked down at her unexpressively. She moved her knees closer to her and furrowed both her eyebrows; it looked as if I was lecturing on a child, "What's wrong with Yuffie? She is your friend." 

"Nothing is wrong with Yuffie. She is my friend. I just don't want to stay with her tonight," she replied softly, shy to reply the answer in front of Yuffie. 

I sighed and closed my eyes as the new dilemma flooded my mind before Yuffie spoke, "Just stay with her, Vincent, it's her first night here you know. Of course you can't just ask her to spend a night in the same room with a person she only met that night. Like you always said, give her time." 

I was quite surprised; that was maybe the first and foremost intelligent thing that had ever escaped her lips. I agreed with her with a small nod, and she moved towards the doors smiling, mischievously no doubt. I turned back to Tifa, who was now looking at me innocently, as if she had just gotten in deep trouble, "Go on and get prepared." 

"Come on, Tifa, I'll show you where the bathroom is," Yuffie called out from the doorway. I waited until Tifa took all her needed things in her arms, and followed them out in the hall. I didn't expect to run into Cloud, who was being shown his way to his room. The collision of the two presence in the hall created a pact between gazes. The blond soldier kept quiet, unmoving, staring at his forgotten friend, whilst Tifa gazed at him oddly, a tinge of fear still in the wine-colored eyes, though the fear was small and weak. 

"They tell me your name is Cloud," she spoke gently and stuck out a hand to the shocked spike-haired man, "I hope to know about you more, Mr. Cloud. Yuffie says you were my _best_ friend." 

Her words had no doubt sparked joy into Cloud as he took her hand with a smile and replied back, "I'm looking forward to it, Tifa." 

Yuffie smiled about the moment before pulling Tifa ahead to the bathroom. 

"Goodnight, Mr. Cloud," Tifa bided before disappearing into the other hall with Yuffie. 

"Have a good sleep, Tifa," Cloud waved off and continued to follow Cid to his room; a bright smile in his face. 

I was still standing between the doorway of our room, taking notes of the event that had just occurred. Looked as if the calm has been brought about the storm, and things, I knew, would now be less rocky than I thought. 

But for some odd reason, the sudden change in the air the minute Cloud's hand shared the truce with hers, something began to pound on the back of my head. Almost as if someone irritatingly evil was behind me, flicking the back of my head for attention. 

Four words could describe how I felt about Tifa and Cloud's short introduction tonight.... 

I didn't like it.   
  


A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! Appreciated your time to read and review my fic, of course, and so I continue to write for all of you ^_^. 

Also to **Tengokunou Arashi-- **"You **ARE WORTHY**!!!" xD 

Disclaimer: *shakes her head and sobs* 


	7. Lyrics of Love

~Chapter Seven: Lyrics of Love~   
  
  


_--"Since we've seen each other, a game goes on._   
_--Secretly I move, and you respond._   
_--You're winning, you think it's funny._

_--But look up from the board now, look how_   
_--I've brought in furniture to this invisible place,_   
_--So we can live here."_   


_ 'Excerpt from Poem 1245' -Rumi_   
  


|| 

Morning was setting in the Rocket Town home as the skies streaked crimson-orange, and striking-yellow across the canvas of early blue. I could feel the traveling sea air on my face as I stood by the window of the room. I found the mornings in Rocket Town most enjoyable, for it was only six in the morning, and still the town stood quiet. In Nibelheim, by five, people and kids would be rushing out of their homes to go wherever. Perhaps the townspeople here were more calm and laid back, uncaring to the time of day, or just easy with the freedom to do what they wish. 

A fair distance away, within the center of the house, I could hear Shera and Cid talking about breakfast (my ears had picked it up), and I could also hear Yuffie moving about to help Shera cook. They talked in unusually quiet voices, in tones I've never heard them talk in. Maybe they also had a habit of keeping quiet around the mornings in Rocket Town as their neighbors do. 

A low grumble turned my eyes to the sleeping figure's back on the bed three feet away. Tifa was still asleep, and for another hour I suspected. She had told me she was very tired the night before, as she buried herself in the blankets and wished me a good night, though not before she had asked me why I sleep standing up. 

She had asked me why I wasn't going to use the second bed in the room to sleep in. I answered that I slept standing up; though I don't sleep at all. Curiosity broke in her face and she asked then the reason why I slept standing up. I replied that beds never gave me comfort; though I haven't slept in decent bed for a long time. She continued on with her asking of 'whys', and I simply told her that: 

"Beds give me no good dreams." 

Which wasn't far from truth. The last 'bed' I slept in was the coffin in the Shinra Mansion, where all I saw while I slept were nightmares. Every disgusting, putrid, murderous things would enter my mind to haunt me and keep me begging to be freed. I accepted it as my sin and never bothered to fight it, only take it and learn the lesson to be learned. 

After my answer, Tifa seemed to pause to think as she stared at me with round eyes, before asking me if sleeping beside her would help me. 

A rather... intriguing offer, but it was also absurd. It would be like... taking advantage over a an innocent woman. I suppose it wouldn't turn out bad, in fact if it relieved me to be beside her, it would certainly help in sleep. I didn't take the offer, of course, rather stupid of me now that I think of it. 

I watched the girl in bed curl up in a fetal position, her blankets slipping off to one side, her hair disheveled and creeping around the white sheets like thin, brown vines. I knew I had grown attached, much to my disappointment, I never meant to. I was only supposed to be doing a friend a favor, but she was more than that, she was a close friend. Never did she doubt anyone in her team, never did she doubt me. And in the midst of hardships, she would visit me in my little corner in the Highwind to strike up a conversation. She would try to make me talk to her about favorite things, or things I liked. A lot of the time, I listened to what her favorite things were, because I never responded to her questions. 

But she never gave up trying. 

At first I thought she was more than a little annoying, then gradually it came to my mind that she was in fact the only one in this group of people we call a team, who would care to communicate with me. I responded to her the first time when she talked about the loss of the Ancient and her worries for Cloud. She was deeply troubled, and her usually smiling lips were dull and straight. An answer from me brought her bright smile back, and her eyes gleaming with satisfaction, and my words were the simplest words there was. She could have gone to see Barret to hear them, yet she reacted like it was all she needed. 

"Cheer up Tifa." 

That's all it took. 

I often wondered why such short words enthralled her and sparked happiness in her eyes in a time such as that. From then on, it was almost like a habit to visit me before she headed to rest, to talk for a couple of minutes or to ask me questions about myself. Before we departed to fight Sephiroth in the Northern Crater, she came to me one night to discuss her future. She asked what I would do, and told me what she would (that of course, was to stay with Cloud). When she talked about the future, she talked as if it had already been predicted to be fulfilling and great. She was so optimistic like that; never bothering to look at the bad side in her plans. I had picked up this keen sense of determining what people stored in their souls, a gift learned from the years of silence. Tifa, no doubt, stored much courage and determination, as well as faith and beauty. But there was a dark side to her ability to be free-spirited; she was also broken inside. 

I never asked her, or brought it up to anyone, but no matter how much Tifa smiles outside, she was never happy to begin with, simply masking her grief with a fake crust of 'happy'. From time to time, she would show grief over the bad things that happened, only adding more to her original grief; it was nothing compared to how sad she was inside. 

I didn't see her move to face me with blurry eyes, tired and surprised; her body twisted as she supported herself with an elbow. 

"Good morning, Vincent," she said in a soft tone like the town itself. 

"Good morning," I answered and left my spot at the window to stand near her bed. I felt a little uncomfortable when she awoke when I was just reminiscing about her. She's still sat on the cushions, rubbing her eyes from the sting of the bright morning sun, before turning back to me. 

"Did you have a good sleep?" 

"Yes," I lied. 

"That's good, I did too," she smiled a little and swung her legs to the side and stood up, yawning exhaustion away. I stood by, watching her in her oversized white T-shirt and long flannel pants as she made her way to the window to stare, "They are so quiet here.." 

I agreed with her silently before I moved to speak, "I believe Yuffie and Shera are making breakfast, perhaps you'd like to join them," I didn't want to bore her as I stood still, quiet, and a little confused for I felt a feeling to confess something. Maybe I did, because the thoughts of her and my attraction was still lingering in my mind. I couldn't help but just stare at her, admiring the simple yet beautiful way she would carry herself. She didn't have to dress in a beautiful gown, or alluring silks, to be appreciated in beauty. Even her quiet contentness was attracting, and the way she would absorb nature all its own. 

"I think I should join them. Then maybe I'll learn how to cook again," she smiled politely and eyed me with searching eyes, "What's wrong?"--she had caught me staring awkwardly. 

"Nothing," I replied a little too quickly (_stupid..._), "You should get going to the kitchens then, they're starting right now." 

It didn't work, my way of trying to hide something (which somehow influenced a little idiocy) didn't pass her at all. She walked over to me, in slow strides and cunning smile; I have never seen the cunning side of _this _Tifa; it made me nervous. 

"Vincent? Are you staring at me?" she asked softly, grinning a stupid grin from ear to ear. 

I didn't answer, instead I shifted my brows in a 'whatever' position and moved my eyes to a spot on the wall, trying to concentrate elsewhere. 

She let out a smile (as I could see from my peripheral vision), and that's when I felt a pair of hands on the brass of my left hand. Instinctively, I would have pulled away and probably ripped the person who touched my clawed arm, but I knew this was Tifa and I wouldn't do that to her. I let her take my arm and moved my eyes to see what she was up to. 

"Come with me?" she asked as she gazed at the stripped metal that covered my robotic arm. 

There was something about the way she said it that made me terribly upset inside. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind any of it at all, but I think chaos was stirring inside me with an irritated thrashing. Emotions like these, I was supposed to be immune to them. Never again to feel, or partake. Yet they have opened up, and became uncontrollable. If it wasn't my still existing 'cool', I would have been panicking and avoiding her by now. 

She knew I had been silent too long as she looked back up to me, catching my eyes with her smile, "You'll always come with me, right Vincent? You'll never leave me by myself, or with anyone else right?" 

I knew she was dependent of me, but I didn't think to the point where she couldn't easily stray along another when giving enough time. I'm sure she didn't mean those words; who knows, maybe Cloud would catch her attention once more and she would be more willing to ease in the comfort of him. And if she did, I'm sure she wouldn't want me following them around like a parent or a guard. 

I felt her pull my arm testily, her face contorted into a worried face dramatically, and she looked very upset and near tears, "You won't leave me..." 

Maybe she did see me as a parent, guard, etc., to want me by her side always so desperately. I couldn't think the reason would be the attraction I began to feel about her. It was hard to tell what it was actually, and part of me didn't want to know. I nodded to her, "I won't leave you." 

She smiled, reassured and taken, as she pulled me to the door to head to the kitchens silently. 

If Tifa wanted me by her side always, as a guard and a friend, I would do as she wished because I want to grant her happiness. And if she wanted me by her side always, for the sake of comfort and.... love, 

I could do that too.   
  


A/N: Ooh.. a bit over descriptive? ^.^;; Originally, this was supposed to be longer than this (going to the what happens at breakfast) but I decide to cut it off and use it as the next chapter *tee-hee* I'm so evil. But it builds a sort of suspense, doesn't it? And that's always good! Other than that, thank you-thank you my dear readers and reviewers! School's been a pain in the butt, but chapters have been promised and so I answer to them all for you guys ^__^. 

Oh yeah.. did that excerpt confuse you? lol. Brief decipheration: The game is love. She thinks it's funny, because she thinks she is winning his love by all her abilities and advantages. When actually, he is providing the things to make the love connection happen. (He and She is not Tifa and Vincent x.x; it's just that the poem deals with how love works with this one guy, and I just incorporated how Vincent will have to deal with it now lol). 

*Also*   
The Vincent P.O.V. will move within the next chapters into 3rd P.O.V. or (not for sure yet) into a Tifa P.O.V.   


Disclaimer: ** Squaresoft's** chocobos are so cute... 


	8. Tears and Memories

~Chapter Eight: Tears and Memories~   
  


_--"Dark skies, full of their tears from the sea:_   
_-- Did the sea and the sky have a fight?_   
_-- Why does the cloud retreat far from the sea to cry?_   
_-- Perhaps they were in love,_   
_-- But no longer?_   
_-- Maybe the sea struck the cloud,_   
_-- And so the cloud fled to safety?_   
_-- Who knows why clouds cry tears from the sea.._   
_-- Whatever it was, I just thought it was the same situation,_   
_-- As it was for me."_   
_ 'I saw a Rain Cloud' - CAZ_   
  
  
  


|| 

She looked as if she was having the most wonderful time trying to cook along with Yuffie and Shera. Her eyes sparkled like they did when she went out to that one day in Nibelheim to catch fireflies outside the yard. I gazed at her, watching, amused at the sight of her gleaming face and the white streaks of pancake flour across her left cheek and forehead. 

"Eggs come from...?" she started to ask Yuffie as soon as Yuffie brought out a carton. 

"Chickens. They look like Chocobos, except smaller," Yuffie's answer seemed to startle Tifa. 

"Do you ride chickens?" 

Yuffie laughed, while I held a secret smile from within the folds of the band that covered my mouth. It was odd to smile again, and I remembered the days when I used to smile at Lucrecia long ago. The reason wasn't that different between the two. I simply enjoyed Lucrecia's beautiful nature; the same feeling for Tifa, then or now. 

Breakfast making continued for another hour, and more of the others who stayed in the house joined me and Cid at the table as we watched the three women bustle around the small kitchen area openly connected with the dining room. One of the three in the kitchen seemed to be standing more than helping around, watching the other two women flip pancakes, crack the eggs to fry, and toss a pan of potato hash. 

"How's Tifa doing?" Cloud spoke as he took a seat near the wall I stood against; his eyes to Tifa in the kitchen. 

"She's fine, so far. She's trying to help with breakfast," I answered tonelessly. I didn't feel like moping about with my feelings of uncertainty around Cloud, perhaps because I became reassured just this morning. Tifa's act of distress when I hesitated to answer her questions, gave me hope as to who she saw me as. Other than that, his presence annoyed me because I came to conclude to myself that I was jealous of him, and I wasn't about to let that emotion ruin my stoic reputation. 

Cloud chuckled, "She doesn't seem too helpful, but she seemed to be enjoying it; Yuffie and Shera too," I could see his eyes gazing at Tifa with a admiring smile. Maybe I wasn't reassured as much as I thought I was this morning; I can feel the annoying flicking in the back of my head once more. I cleared my throat loudly and shifted my hands across my chest in an upset silence. Maybe if I just avoided talking to him, I wouldn't have to feel the annoying pounding of a finger drumming my cranium. 

My eyes moved to Shera, who stood in front of the window, leaning to take a view of the outside, "Gray clouds are coming from the ocean. Looks like rain, Cid." 

"Rain, huh? It was pretty clear and sunny this morning.." Cid answered his wife from a seat at the table. 

Shera turned back to the eggs she was frying on the pan, "Yes, well you know how the winds around here are so unpredictable," she dropped her spatula suddenly on the counter, and brought her hands up around her hips as she eyed Cid with a slight glare, "Are you going to cover your Highwind or what? I don't want to have to hear you whining about how the rain got puddles into your precious deck, and how the winds punctured tiny holes into the balloon itself." 

Never knew Shera to be one who was so commanding; neither did I suspect Cid to be so afraid of her. Cid seemed to be dumbfounded, guilty looking, and pouted an answer before standing up and leaving to go outside, grumbling his way out. 

A couple of minutes passed until the three ladies presented breakfast on the table. We sat around the table; they laughed and talked while I observed the conversation between Tifa and Cloud. It was simple at first, nice introduction of names, then came reminiscing of the past, favorites, and joyful childhood times. So I have noticed.. jealousy has gripped me in its hold. Tifa seemed to be excited in learning of her childhood past with Cloud, sorrowful at the times she never paid attention to him, and grateful to have had met him in her lifetime once more. This worried me. 

What I had suspected would happen looked as if it was now beginning. 

Half an hour passed and gray clouds hovered above the homeland. Winds breezed through the windows with its chill, and Shera quickly took note of it, "Ah, the storms here," she stood up and excused herself to close the windows around the kitchen and living room. 

As I watched Shera's body speedily close the windows, soft pattering of water droplets reached my ear from the outside. It wasn't long before the soft conversation that the people in front, was obliterated into nothing more than a murmur as rain poured heavily in Rocket Town. 

My heart raced suddenly when I heard a sudden shriek, and my eyes moved quickly just in time to see Tifa stand up, eyes bulged and afraid, as she backed up and slammed against the wall behind her. 

"No, no, no!" her voice strained to scream as her body slid down to the floor. 

The whole table stood up in worry and rushed to her side, asking her the problem, trying to understand the situation. In a state of panic, I pushed my way towards her and asked the others to clear away. 

"Tifa?" her palms covered her ears and I reached for her wrists. When I tried to pull her hands back, she viciously tried to keep them over her ears. 

"No! I'm going to fall!" she screamed as she shut her eyes tight, "Leave me alone, I'm going to fall!" 

I grabbed her shoulders, my left arm clasped her gently, and tried to once again get her attention and to get her to calm down, "Tifa, what's going on?" 

"What is she talking about? Falling??" Yuffie asked overhead, looking down at her with tears in her eyes. 

I shook my head and turned towards Shera's body as she came by after closing the last window of the living room. My eyes moved then to the windows as gray rain slapped on it harshly. 

"I'm.. gonna... fall.." Tifa choked in front of me, still crumpled up tight. 

It struck me then. Tifa was hearing the rain. The pelting rain struck a memory of some indignation of falling... It had to be a something that had happened closely before the incident, or right even at the exact time it had happened. 

"Tifa... the rain made you fall?" I asked softly, so soft that the others wouldn't be able to hear. 

"The rain?" she restated unsurely, "The rain; I slipped; I fell and it hurt," I watched as she mentally replayed the tragedy and tears now soaked her cheeks. Her sobbing didn't stop then, it only intensified as she moved her knees closer to herself, "It hurt..." 

I couldn't take how helpless she looked, and quickly stood up, turned around, and took action of the situation. Without any explanation, I commanded the others to close all the drapes and blinds on all the windows, and asked Cid if he could turn the radio on loud. In their frantic state, they did as I asked without question, and within moments the room was dark with only light from the dining room ceiling lamp, and noisy with the blaring of soft slow-rock music. 

Tifa looked half relieved as the changes affected her. With my help, she stood up, confused yet still afraid, and I was a little startled as she literally jumped into my arms and her head with her ears still covered, buried into my chest. The panic dissolved, and instead came an almost euphoric feeling. 

"What's going on, Vincent?" asked Cloud who stood a distance away, staring skeptically at the Tifa in my arms. 

"She's remembering how she fell off the cliff," I answered a little bit low-toned, hoping it wouldn't affect the woman in my arms, "She's reacting to the rain, I believe." 

The room nodded in understanding, and Yuffe broke down in the corner. I decided that Tifa would be best off back in the room to rest, and asked Yuffie and Shera if they could fix up the room for her. 

During the time, Tifa kept her sobbing on the black cloth on my chest as she mumbled broken sentences. I tried to interpret her meaning, only it made me want to hold her closer to me. But I was afraid as the others' eyes gazed at the both of our figures to actually act on my feeling. 

"The sky... he was really angry.. and it was wet.. and I fell down.. and it hurt.. and I called for help," she mumbled on as her body shook in fright, "No one came, Vincent.. where were you?" 

"Okay Vincent! The room's ready," Shera called from the hallway, and speedily I moved her down there. Of course she couldn't walk with her face buried on my chest, and so I moved her close to my side, her body underneath my cape, and my right arm around her back to hold onto her right shoulder. She wavered a bit while we walked to the room, and clung tighter to me as we stepped inside. 

The room was dark also, a desk lamp lit it dimmer than the living the recent room, and the radio seemed to also be loud and in the same station as the one in the living room was. 

I carefully laid her on the bed, hushing her with kind words of positive enthusiasm, and watched as the woman crumpled herself into a heap above on top of her folded sheets and stared blankly at the far wall. 

I turned around when I felt a tug from Yuffie; she motioned me over by the door. I followed her, along with Shera. 

"So, the rain had something to do with her falling back then, right?" Yuffie asked. 

I nodded to her as her expression changed into pity. 

"Poor Tifa... I bet that's what she was remembering when she heard the rain," Yuffie's eyes blurred as more tears resurfaced. 

I felt Shera's hand over my arm, and I turned to her questionably, "I think you should stay with her here. Maybe you could ask her if she remembers more," I looked at her and was about to shake my head in disagreement when she shook hers and spoke once more, "I'm sure it would be just heartbreaking for you to watch her suffer to re-live it again, but... I think it would be good for her to let it out, and for us to understand." 

I had to admit, Shera's words made a point. If I asked her to remember more, we would know more about that day, and maybe more gates would be opened for Tifa. But then again, like Shera had hinted, it would be hard for me to decide. I would never mean to hurt her in any way, and this is one of those ways.. 

"Vincent, you have a good heart inside," Shera smiled at my kindly; I was confused as to why she brought the words up. She left with Yuffie, leaving me oddly dumbstruck in the room with Tifa. 

Perhaps Shera had read me and noticed my attachment to Tifa ever since her case? Nervousness succumbed me when I thought of it, and all I can worry about was, did the others know too? 

"I fell.. where were you then, Vincent?" 

The soft, dark voice felt as if it was whispered into my ear despite the blaring music of the room, and I turned to Tifa with a look of guilt. She wasn't staring at me for an answer, but blankly, her eyes focused on the wall near me. She was questioning my presence at the time she was hurt, and I really had no answer. 

I prepared myself, took a deep breath, and headed to her bedside.   
  
  


A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger eh? .... *teehee* Thanks to: **Lord Cirenmas -**Thanks! ; **Firefly - **Thanks so much for enjoying it ^_^ Yes.. Vincent is falling in luv~** ; Sunflower-chan - **Why sanku!** ; Tengokunou Arashi - **Well here's the next chapter! Thanks a lot ^_^** ; Crescenta Strata - **Oh my, I hope you got your sleep. Goodness knows I would hate to keep people up ^_^ thanks!** ; ragnarok500- **Wow, *.* magnificent? really? shank'u!** ; Lord Belgarion - **By far the most inspiring review ever! ^_^ Much thanks to you Lord Belgarion!** ; Random V/T Fan - **I haven't set up an adjective traps? Hooray! I manage to sometimes... lol.. Thanks!** ; Volk Zyta- **LoL, well here's more for you~ ty!** ; vincent valentine - **Thank you! ooh.. love the name by the way ^_^ ** ; Mrs. Yuy - **I hope this is soon enough! Thanks for the nice comments!** ; Dynamite- **ooh.. the question in every reader's mind... hmm... my answer? ^_^ Read on to find out. lol. Thanks, by the way. ** ; Senya Starseeker - **Another inspiring reviewer! I would love to take a peek at your T/V fic.. ooh, will it be romantic? --Sucker for romance. And yes, write a book if you must, I love long reviews! TY! 

Thanks a bunch you guys!! Anyways, next chapter's going to move to 3rd Person Point Of View, so.. no more 'Inside-the-mind-of-Vincent' -_-.... for now ^_^. See ya later! 


	9. Demon's Rage

~Chapter Nine: Demon's Rage ~   
  


_--"My friend once blamed me with something he did wrong,_   
_--And I was angry at him for a while._   
_--Then one time, I blamed him for something I did,_   
_--So then he was angry at me for a while._   
_--We promised to not blame each other after that._   
_--But then another time, he blamed me again for something he did wrong,_   
_--I got angry, told him off, then punched him in the nose."_   
  
_ 'My last friend sucked' -CAZ_   
  
  
  


|| 

He sat down on the the other bed, gazing guiltily at the shocked girl in front of him. Her expression had changed now; eyes were round as if she found something odd or new in her mind. 

"I'm sorry, Tifa, for not being there when you were hurt," he sent to her in a whisper that seemed to surpass the droning of the rain against the loud beats of the radio. 

Her face soothed into a soft expression as she gently lifted herself by her hands to sit straight on the bed before him. Her eyes set downcast, her eyebrows furrowed into low bridges of hurt and pain, and her cheeks ran rivers of grief, "Vincent, it's not your fault," her voice broke into a subdued, choking sob before wiping her eyes of the moisture that blurred her vision. Carelessly, she wrung her hands on the front of her dress angrily, a sudden act Vincent thought was odd. 

From that single act, he could feel that Tifa was just not devastated over the new found memory that refreshed her mind about the day she fell over the tall cliffs of Nibelheim, but she associated fury with that day. 

"I know what happened," she let out suddenly, her hands tightening around the cream-colored cloth, "It suddenly came to me, Vincent, I know what happened that day." 

Maybe that would be the time when he would stand up and praise her for the succeeded task to recover her memory, but something told him that this event wasn't at all much to be praised for. Tifa had found out something, that evidently was upsetting her, angering her, making her hurt even more. Vincent could tell this by how she confessed to remember what had happened in the past, and it sounded like it was something she would never forgive it done, or would never want to remember it again. 

"I followed him, and I ran into him in the caves," her tears rose in her throat as she cleared it, while more ran down her pale cheeks and spilled over her hands around a ball of cloth. She swallowed a lump down her throat, yet more resurfaced as she came to face the truth, "He got angry at me for following him, and he pushed me." 

As Vincent watched her break down in front of him, her hands clutching more of her dress tightly, the information given to him was more than enough to rile up anger through his whole body. Now, Chaos wasn't just tapping and grumbling inside him to be let out; he was clawing his way out with ease. 

The _he _she spoke of, was none other than the so called 'best friend' she had titled. And the nerve of the man to offer help when he was the reason of it all; it passed him like a deathly stench. He could feel it now, Chaos was almost out, and he didn't try to force it back. He knew nothing could settle the raging demon within him until it had made contact with the man who did this, and this was what it would intently do. 

Tifa had caught it, she could see in Vincent's eyes that he was struggling inside, and it made her afraid. She hadn't meant her confession to bring him into the clutches of Chaos, or hope anyone would get hurt. She stood up suddenly, right after Vincent jumped to his feet to turn to the door, and grasped his arm back as he turned away. 

"No, Vincent!" her tears spilled at the thought of Chaos bringing up destruction in the quiet Rocket Town, and the friend she thought she had, killed by the shared fury from her, "You can't do that, it wouldn't make anything better!" 

He pulled away from her hands with a swift pull, his cape floating to the floor in breeze as he turned to face her, eyes phasing into shiny crimson orbs, and his face fading into a sick violet, "It would make me feel better, Tifa; it would make me feel like I finally helped you." 

Her heart skipped a beat in his words, and she already knew the man had done enough for her all this time, but it was too late for her to explain for the man before her formed into a tall, muscular demon with hellish wings. 

A low growl escaped behind the gates of vampiric teeth he held in his mouth, and the act made her back out to sit on the bed behind her once more. Though the look he gave her looked as if he was going after her, she knew he was only waiting for a response from her. She didn't give back any, only a look of reserved disapprovement that didn't stir him to give his reasoning a second thought. 

With a swift move to the door, he tore the wooden board open and escaped to the halls where the others gasped at the sight of his demonic form. Worried faces turned to him cautiously, and red eyes caught a pair of blue-mako ones. 

Vincent hurled his head back and let out a furious moan before his body moved speedily to his victim, clutching him with one outstretched arm, and lifting him high into the air before dragging him out the front door and into the rain. 

|| 

They gasped in surprise and fright as the creature hurled Cloud into the muddy streets of Rocket Town. 

Cid, Barret, Shera, Yuffie, and Nanaki all stood outside the front door, witnessing Chaos in rage over Cloud. 

Sputtering to his feet, Cloud gaped at the tall demon, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Vincent?!" he was then clutched into the demon's arms once more and hurled to the floor, kneeling as Chaos' face twisted into anger in front of him. 

"Why did you push her off the cliff!?" he lifted him from his feet and gave him a swift hurl to the floor before forcing him back on his knees, "Answer me you stupid human!" 

Cloud grasped the clawed hand by the wrist as his eyes slit into his own pronounced anger, "She was in the way of things, and I didn't mean for her to fall into the cliff!" his words only caused Chaos to growl out in disgust as his hands spun back and into the ground once again, where Cloud groaned under the pressure suddenly impacted against his whole body. 

By this time, neighbors watched through the protection of their own homes as the violet demon began to approach the helpless man on the ground; the look of murder intense in his eyes. Back at the Highwind home, the spectators had heard the reason of the fight, and none of them had every intention to stop Vincent in his quest to hurt Cloud. As Vincent took hold of the limp blond, a shattering voice from the front doors of the home made him turn around. 

"Let him go, Vincent!" Tifa stood a fair distance away, her hair drenched quickly with the rain, and her fists clutched by her sides angrily. Her expression was clear as day that she didn't agree with his way of reasoning at all. 

In quick strides, Chaos watched her move towards him, her eyes blazing over him, "Put him down," she commanded. 

Chaos made a guttural groan to deny her command, and for a second they contested over a silent gaze fight. 

"You put him down," she repeated through gritted teeth, and in moments, Chaos placed the blond man down without his gaze ever leaving the furious woman. 

With a groan, he stepped back as she assisted the blond man to his feet; his mind racing with jealousy, greed, guilt that Tifa still cared for the man. Chaos was never more wrong. 

"Tifa, I'm so glad you're here! You know I didn't mean to push you off! I-I--" 

An angry fist reeled back, lunched forward, and created a bony and painful blow into Cloud's face. The bystanders by the Highwind home gasped as Cloud's body lifted a good six feet away from Tifa, and landed with a sick thud to the mushy dirt path. 

"You stupid bastard!" Tifa cried out as she ran to his pained body. She kicked him in the side harshly; strong enough to have him turn from his stomach to his back. Moving over him, she cradled her legs on his stomach as she bent down and lifted his collar to meet him face to face. 

"All those times when I tried to get your attention; I waited to see if you would notice me!" she threw another punch in his face, bruising his eye above the bruised cheek created earlier, "Now I know I could never win you, can I?! Aeris, even when she's dead, is always going to be way better than I'll ever be! You'll never care for me, that's why you pushed me off the cliff!" Tifa shook him hard, his head lolling along the anger she made known, "You wanted me out of your damn way! You wanted me to stop trying to show that I loved you!" 

She stood up in disgust, a fresh new set of tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked over Cloud with a cold-hearted expression in her eyes, "Maybe Aeris was better than me, but you were my best friend," she began in a whisper as Cloud laid on the ground with stained eyes refusing to look up at her, "All you had to do was tell me you didn't love me, and I would have stopped. But you just ignored me, and when you had the chance, you'd just push me off the cliff in hopes that I'd leave you alone; like I wasn't ever anyone important in your life." 

The audience behind her; Cid, Shera, the others and Chaos, stood in silence with sympathy for Tifa; words escaped their throats as they tried to say something to the scene unfolded. 

Tifa stood over him, seeing if the man was going to say anything back. And when she knew he wasn't going to, the sheer annoyance of it caused her to throw a swift and hard kick to his side. And as he rolled, coughing up blood on the puddles of mud around him, Tifa left his pained figure, turned around, and headed back to the house without another word or another glance to Cloud or to any of the others.   


A/N: Hoohoo.. bet you all hate Cloud now eh? Anyways, this story is almost done. One more chapter until the end, so enjoy it while it lasts ^_^. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys, and some of the guesses some of you have been guessing were getting close to the real problem! Tee-hee. So what did you guys think of the whole changing into 3rd point of view? Hope it was okay. 

Well anyways, until the next chapter! Thanks so much ^_^ 


End file.
